Harry Potter And The Betrayer
by Kara Potter1
Summary: Has Hermione Betraied Her Friends?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Harry was sitting on his bed, and had Hegwig beside him, and was petting her, he was waiting for a letter from Ron and Hermione, for this day was his fifteenth Birthday. He just started to give up when Pig flew into his room. He dropped a note and a box on his bed. Harry took the note and read it. It said:  
Dear Harry,  
Happy fifteenth birthday! I couldn't get u much, but here is a Chocolate Frog. I was also wondering if you could come over for the rest of the summer! Tell your Aunt & Uncle that we are coming for you in 2 days! Well that's all bye!  
Your Friend,  
Ron  
After reading the note he ran down to tell his Uncle Vernon & Aunt Patuina that he was going to Ron's! His Aunt & Uncle weren't very happy about this, but they let him go, after he did a weeks worth of chores in the 2 days he had left.  
Later Harry went back up to his room to Wright back to Ron.   
Dear Ron,  
Thank you for the Chocolate Frog. And yes I can come over for the rest of the summer.  
Your Friend,  
Harry  
So Harry gave the note to Pig to take it back to Ron. Harry just sat there watching Pig fly away into the sunset. After that Harry just stayed on his bed looking out the window waiting for a letter from Hermione, but one never came. It finally got dark so Harry just gave up looking for a letter and went to sleep, wondering how Hermione could have forgotten his Birthday. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Harry woke the next morning to his Uncle Vernon yelling at him to get up and fix him some breakfast. So he got up and put his clothes on and ran down stairs to the kitchen to fix the breakfast. Wile he was fixing breakfast the mail came with his Hogwarts letter. So he put the food on there plates and sat down to eat and read his letter. After they were done with there breakfast he washed and dried the dishes. After that he went up to his room to put the letter away. Then he went outside to mow the lawn and pick up the mowed grass. Then after that he had to pick the weeds out of the garden, then vacuum, dust, sweep and mop the floor. After all of that he was so tired he just fixed there dinner and ate a little and went straight up to bed.  
  
Harry and Ron walked off stunned.  
"I can't believe her!"  
"Me either!"  
So Harry and Ron walked into the stores and bought what they needed for school and went and sat down eating ice cream, wile being stunned, confused, and disappointed.   
  
Chapter 5   
A couple of weeks went by and it was finely time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry woke up earlier then the others and got his things ready and went down stairs and sat at the table. After awhile the others woke up. Mrs.Weasley made them a nice breakfast and when they were done made them put there trunks in the car and get in. After awhile they got to Kings Crosse.   
When they got on the train they went to there normal seat but found Hermione and Draco already there. Harry and Ron were really surprised.  
"Get out of our seats and leave Hermione alone!" Harry and Ron said together.  
"Harry, Ron shut up!" Said Hermione.  
Draco stood up and said. "Leave us alone or you'll get hurt."  
Harry and Ron turned around and found another seat.  
"I can't believe her!"  
"Me either Ron."   
For awhile they just tried to figure out what was going on with Hermione. After that they just went quite and looked out the window, until it was time to get there robs on. Harry and Ron got there robs on, then it was time to get off the train. So they got off the train and got a carriage and rode up to the castle. So when they got in the Great Hall they took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and watched the sorting, at the end of the sorting Dumbledor stood up and made a anousment.  
"We have a resorting to do, will Miss. Granger please come up to the stool and put the hat on?"  
Everyone stared at Hermione as she walked up to the stool.  
"Let me see you were put in Gryffindor but now you have changed scents then, so now I think I shall put you in SLY!"  
All of the Gryffindors and Slys mouths dropped open.  
"She can't be a Sly she's not a pure blood!"  
Hermione smirked and walked over to the Sly table and sat down by Draco.   
Then they ate and went up to there dorms to go to bed.   
Chapter 6  
The next day they had potions with the Sly. Harry and Ron sat in the back while Draco and Hermione sat up front. Pro. Snape came into the classroom slamming the doors open and slamming paper and books on his desk.  
"Today I will teach you how to make love potions!"  
Draco shot Hermione a smile, for once it was not a smirk but a real smile 


End file.
